


black sheep | kurapika

by thuswroterohankishibe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuswroterohankishibe/pseuds/thuswroterohankishibe
Summary: meeting the last member of the kurta clan after running away from home?more likely than you might think.---in which a trained assassin can't tell the difference between love and lust--⛓ kurapika x reader ⛓"i sent you my love on a wire"
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	black sheep | kurapika

FROM THE DAY SHE WAS BORN, there had always been something so enticing about blood that gave her the urge to make things bleed, no matter the consequence.

Perhaps it was from the time she was extremely young, and her mother slaughtered one of her handmaidens in cold blood for reasons she couldn't remember, blood flowing down her fingers in velvety ropes. Or when she had just turned five years old and mother had finally let her little girl out by herself on her first official mission as an assassin. She was set to kill a renowned government official who had been involved with human trafficking, and she mercilessly ripped his heart out still beating, watching red spill out of the aortas. It was strangely beautiful to her, inducing a feeling of adoration as no other thing did for the girl.

She knew there was probably something wrong with herself. The shoujo manga she adored told her so with the frequently recurring themes of love and friendship, and how not once the protagonists with their pretty pleated skirts and magic wands would ever dig their heel into their enemies' sternums and have their eyes glaze over as they screamed, bleeding out. Not once. 

There was absolutely something wrong with her. 

The concept of friendship was also far too cloudy to be fully comprehended in the girl's mind. As her mother would often say when questioned about it, growing up an assassin, much less a female assassin, meant there was no time for things as trivial as friendship. Her older brother also pounded these ideas into her, along with her younger brother, almost as if it were a mantra. 

Lacy parasol swinging behind her, she stared up at her family's personal guard dog, a large creature with purple fur and a mind much more calculating than most would think a dog should have. It never failed to completely devour the flesh of any intruders who dared enter her family's estate, yet it almost acted like an overgrown puppy when around her. Suffice to say, she had grown very fond of it. They were actually very similar if you looked closely enough. Both were drawn to the scent of fresh blood and served the family no matter the circumstances. A small smile graced her lips as she gently stroked the fur upon the head of the beast.

Usually she would prefer to give him a visit much earlier in the day when traces of light still lingered, but today she was expecting the arrival of someone. Mother had specifically requested she wait within the outer gate of the estate and report back as soon as she saw he had made it home safe. 

"Oh, Mike, what do you suppose is taking him so long," the girl sighed, her voice incredibly soft. "Kil's always been a bit rebellious, but this is strange even for him." 

Hearing her drop in tone, Mike looked up at her with his dark eyes, almost as if he was trying to reassure her of something, yet she knew he hadn't arrived yet. She'd be able to feel his blood coursing through his veins if he was within a mile radius from where she was standing. She sighed, continuing to rub small circles behind the watchdog's ears. It was getting late, and one of the family's apprentice butlers would have alerted her if anything had come up yet.

Momentarily removing her hands from Mike to rub her temples, she rolled her eyes in mild frustration. Her younger brother was completely hopeless. He had the fortune of being the one true heir to their family name, and he decided to throw it away just to take an exam that wasn't necessary for his training. In short, he was a total brat. Big brother would've been the most suitable heir, considering he was the eldest, or even her herself because of her renowned abilities as an assassin, or even more specifically, her nen ability.

Sensing an all too familiar rush of blood that had just stepped foot on the grounds, she instantly perked up. She could sense her younger brother getting closer with every second, probably planning to make an attempt to surprise her. Naturally, it never worked, but sometimes she would act surprised just to humor him.

Without warning, five incredibly sharp nails were poised at her throat, small beads of blood bubbling up in their place.

"Ah, Killua," she smiled gently, readjusting the parasol in her grasp. "Mother and I have been worried. How did the exam go?"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap, (y/n)," he practically hissed. "We both know that you know exactly what happened."

"Yes," his nails started to cut a bit deeper, but her content expression never fell. "But I certainly didn't expect you to get this upset over something as trivial as the Hunter Exam. You haven't even any need for a license."

"You wouldn't understand," he seethed, nails slitting open her throat, his hand quickly pulling back to watch the show.

The younger Zoldyck simply grimaced in wry amusement as she remained unphased, all blood previously lost returning to the wound, effectively leaving the skin on her neck once again unmarred. 

"Oh, Kil, it's you who fails to understand," she sighed, starting to become annoyed at the boy's reluctance to embrace a fate she could only dream about having.

Rolling his eyes, he shouldered past her, making his way towards the manor. 

"Idiot," he growled under his breath, not wanting his sister to hear as he didn't want to risk getting into trouble with Mother when she was already temperamental.

Petticoat splaying out around her as she sat down on a tree stump, (y/n) watched as her brother became a small speck of white in the dense clump of vegetation. Losing herself in her thoughts, she barely noticed when Mike nudged her tenderly, not wanting to hurt her. She lovingly returned the gesture with small circles behind his large ears.

Although she would never say it to his face, Milluki had proven to be useful every once in a blue moon. He had been the one to give her information concerning a 'friend' Kil had made. Although overjoyed she had more information about her brother then she previously had, she still couldn't help but be disappointed.

Why couldn't he just come to terms with his destiny and face reality? Was he so stubborn that he would attempt to deny the meaning of his existence?

People like them didn't need friends, they didn't need companionship, or anything else any normal person would insist were vital to human existence. 

All they needed were themselves, perhaps their family, and a carnal desire for bloodshed. Most people would probably frown upon this system of morals, but they were still feared because of it. For that is WHAT TRULY MAKES A ZOLDYCK.

**Author's Note:**

> some hxh content for all of you simps ✨


End file.
